Hunter
by HunterJ123
Summary: When a trained hunter is ordered to avenge hunter J and take back Ash; She doesn't realize how fun it is :)
1. Chapter 1

"Yuki, I have a new task for you to do within the next 2 months." The man said.

"What?" I replied.

"I need you to avenge J, since she died, she had hated a small problem who was messing up he projects, we need him brought here so he doesn't stop anymore hunters from projects." The man said

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Halfway between Unova and Kanto, he's traveling home and is expected to be there in two months. That's where he has a lot of family, he'll be safe and it's recommended that you capture him before then."

"Yes, sir." I left my seat and headed downstairs, opening my locker, I took out my backpack and changed into clothes that looked more 'Pokemon Trainer'. Once done I got my 6 pokeballs and stuffed them in my jacket pocket. I put in a few weapons and then went to the bulletin board. I found the job i needed and found the name.

_Ash Ketchum_

_Age:10_

_Gender: Male_

_Pokemon: 7_

_Pikachu, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Unfezant_

_Start date: By April_

_End date: By the end of May_

_Mission: Capture Ash and take him to base._

_Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, Always has a pikachu, blue, red, black and white clothing, white skin._

"Ash...I've heard that name..." I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight... the sun and moon barely shown under the horizon. I began my travels a week ago and found little progress but now I think I've found him. He had just gotten off a ship. Black hair. Brown eyes. A Pikachu. But he had two friends with him. One was a girl and one a boy. The girl had a lot of dark purple-blue hair and the boy had green hair. They where headed to a Pokemon center to rest for the night. It _had _to be him. I sighed and went in. I was really nervous because I was wanted for... 46 crimes and the last thing I needed was to get caught. In my opinion and the opinion of the Hunter Association of Pokemon Hunters; J was showing herself way too much. I try to stay under cover. Once I got inside, I messed with my hair then walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Hello ma'am, welcome to the Pokemon center how may I help you?"

"Hello, may I get a room?"

"Yes, here you go." She handed me the keys and I replied.

"Thank you!" I smiled a fake smile but she bought it.

"Anytime!" Once I disappeared into the hall, I frowned and entered my room. The door had the number 6, I didn't care, I didn't care about much. It's how a hunter lives, don't care, do whatever you need and get money. Inside my room were 5 beds and a small drawer. The only other thing was a bedside table. It was 7:00 already so I put down my bag, took out my ipod, took off my clothes and jumped in bed. I turn on the song _Some nights _and fell asleep.

* * *

The next spring morning, sun shimmered in my eyes as I heard voices from the other room.

"Good morning Cilan, Ash." A girl said.

"Hey Iris, hey Pikachu." A boy yawned, he must have been Ash.

"Can I sleep longer?" The other boy said. He must have been Cilan.

I got out of bed, VERY drowsy and put on my clothes. A short yellow shirt with yellow lacing and a short electric blue skirt. My shoes were blue with yellow laces and my earrings were blue. I put my short hair into a small ponytail. I went outside with my backpack and ipod. I thought that my pokemon should be healed so I took out my ultra balls and gave them to Nurse Joy. She healed all six of my pokemon. I had a level 99 Drapion, a level 102 Salamence, a level 101 Gardevoir, a level 108 Hydreigon and my favorite my level 111 Lucario who I have out often. Once she healed them I went back into the hall to see Ash, Iris and Cilan coming out of their room.

_"Sh**" _I thought. I quickly smiled and said: "Hello!"

Ash who I recognized immediately looked surprised. "Hey?"

I tried to bail. "Sorry I just got into town from the ship and I've been trying to find my way around town."

"Oh? We've been exploring the Decolore islands! We're going to Kanto." Iris said.

"Really?" This was my chance. "Well so am I... um do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Ash? What do you say?" Iris asked. Then all of a sudden an Axew popped out of her hair. "Hey Axew!"

When it came out it scared me half to death so I made a small scream. "Jeez! You have some serious hair issues girl! How many pokemon are in there!?"

"Oh just one, this is my Axew."

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Ash answered.

"Me neither." Cilan said.

"OK then, thanks!" I said. We headed off on the way to the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

On our trip to the docks; I heard a lot about Ash and his friends. Like their dreams and their trip to Kanto (Which I knew thanks to my job) but it was very interesting of how determined he was. But there was a lot about him that was pretty entertaining… No! I can't be tricked into thinking he's the good guy! I've got to be strong. I sighed and felt a morning breeze blow into my face and send my hair back in tangles. Then I thought about my Lucario and my Pokémon and I asked Ash if he wanted to battle. "Sure, but let's wait until we get on the boat." He said.

"OK." I replied.

"Well that sounds fun. Count me in." Cilan said with an expression of delight.

"Me too" Iris said.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Ax!" Axew joined. Wow these people have a lot of coincidences.

About 5 minutes later we got on the boat. I had never actually sailed on one of these boats but there was a lot of _ooohs _and _ahhhs _I wanted to get out. At around 8:30; we had found our room, ate cereal and got onto the battlefield. It was a pretty big one about...5x5 square yards. "Who's going first?" I asked winking.

"Me!" Ash said.

"OK get over here." Ash got onto the battlefield into his spot. "You wanna go 2 on 2?" I asked.

"Sure, Go Pikachu." Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder. "Come on out! Oshawott." His Pokeball went up into the air and illuminated a white light which formed Oshawott. Some day I need to find out the mechanics of Pokeballs.

"Come on out! Lucario!" The blue and black pokemon landed on it's feet and glared at the Pikachu and Oshawott in front of it. "Drapion! You too!" It came out around the same size as Lucario. Cilan was referee.

"Battle...Begin!"

"Lucario! Aura sphere! Drapion! Poison Jab!" I yelled.

"Pikachu! Iron tail! Oshawott! Water gun!" Ash yelled. If this was all he got, I guess I gotta win hardcore style. Lucario used Aura sphere and passed it to Drapion who used poison jab and threw them at Pikachu.

Pikachu barely dodged and used Iron Tail on Lucario. Now if you know me and my lucario. I should have called him chef Ramsey, He's got some serious anger issues. Lucario glared at Pikachu, picked him up by the ears and used bone rush and you won't believe what happened next... he hit pikachu over and over and over. "PI! PIKACHU!" I was about to scream out laughing but I decided to keep it in. Once Pikachu was battered up, Lucario threw him to Drapion and made his bone disappear. Then he went for Oshawott who was about to use water gun and used close combat. Oshawott fainted. "Oshawott return! Have a good rest." Ash said.

"Nice going Lucario! Use dragon pulse! Drapion! Use Cross poison!"

The two pokemon both went for Pikachu but in the nick of time he used thunder. Both my pokemon were knocked back. But they didn't faint. They still had the power to move on.

"Gah!" I said in a lot of surprise. "How did it do it! Lucario! Drapion! Get up!" They both got up slowly but Drapion fell back to the ground fainted. "Drapion... Return" I said angrily. "Lucario show them what you got!" Lucario quickly jumped in front of pikachu and used Dragon pulse, then close combat and then extreme speed. Pikachu fainted. And the battle ended.

"Pikachu! Are you OK!?" Ash ran to Pikachu as I retrieved Lucario. "That was cheating!"

"Nope, not cheating strategizing." I smiled and winked but he took it much more seriously.

"I'm gonna go take him to the pokemon center." Ash said. I followed and healed my pokemon then went back to the battlefield to battle Iris or Cilan.

Basically to fast forward through the rest of the battles, I won them all. At around 4:52; was when we finished. I was tired and so were the rest of the group so we decided to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon reflected on the water below the boat, bringing small waves to drift through the ocean. I brought out my Lucario in a quiet flash of light and then took out my phone. "_H__ello, did you find him? Is it him?" _The voice said through the phone.

"Yes, sir. His Pikachu and friends are here. What now?" I replied.

"_Start asking him about J, this is a big step but I want to know how much he really knew about her, he may know of the entire facility or maybe just her. Anyways, if he gets suspicious then we bring him tomorrow night, if not then he's staying with you." _He said.

"Yes, sir. Will do. Bye." I shut the phone and nodded to lucario who nodded back. I then returned him and went to my bed.

* * *

"Goooood morning!" I heard Cilan say. Everyone automatically was awake.

"Good morning Cilan, Ash, Pikachu!" Iris said.

"Ugghmufffffffferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghil" I groaned. I am **_NOT_ **a morning person.

"Good morning... hey what is your name?" Ash asked.

"Yukiiiiuggh AH!" I woke up. I can't say my real name to them. I lay back down and said. "Kimiko?"

"Oh, cool" Ash replied.

"Caaan I sleeeep ooone moore hooour? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeee ?" I moaned.

"OK?" Cilan said.

"I'm nooooot aaaaa moooorniiing peeerssssssssssoooooooonnnnnnnnnnn." I said. Then a flash of light illuminated from my pocket and was sent onto the floor. It was my Gardevoir. She was a shiny so instead of green she was blue. "Not now!" I said. Then Gardevoir used psybeam on me and I woke up and started to scream. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! I'm up I'm up! I'm up!" She stopped and went back into her pokeball. The rest of the morning was fun, we saw a map of the rest of the Decolore islands and of Kanto. Ash told me about how he was raised in Kanto and how he even got Pikachu. Later when we were releasing our Pokemon...

"Wow you have a lot of Pokemon Ash!" I complimented. "But you haven't seen mine! Come on out everyone!" My Gothorita, Gardevoir, Lucario, Hydreigon, Salamence and Drapion. They were all happy to be out. Then Iris and Cilan let out their Pokemon. Cilan had a Pansage, Dewbble and Stunfisk and Iris had an Emolga, Axew, Exadrill and Dragonite. However exactly when Iris let out her Dragonite it immediately charged towards Hydreigon and Charizard challenging them to a battle. Hydreigon however just used Hyper voice which sent everyone but my Lucario, Pikachu, Axew and him to faint.

"Hydreigon!" I yelled. "Return!" A red flash of light came from his pokeball. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh no need to be!" Somebody said. I looked to my left and saw a couple of people with a meowth.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Iris and Cilan said immediately.

"Haha!" The girl with long pink hair said. They began to sing a... Theme song? Once done they took my Lucario, Pikachu and Axew! Well S***! That was **_MY_ **Pokemon! They began to run away toward a submarine. I ran after them and front flipped into the sub before they closed the top.

"Hey! Get out!" The girl with pink hair said who I assumed (from their theme song) was Jessie.

"Give me Lucario!" I said. I quickly rammed into her and pinned her against the wall.

"Gah!" She said. "OK! OK!" She quickly ran into another room and brought in Meowth. "Meowth! Get her OUT!"

"Wait wait wait!" I said.

"What!?"

"Did you know Hunter J?"

"Yes?"

"OK, well she worked for a company and I work for the same company so I'm basically a hunter J 2? Anyways all I need is Ash and all you need is his pikachu. I'll let you keep the Pikachu and the Axew if you could give me back Lucario."

"...Sure..." She said.

"Thank you?" I said. I heard her rummage a little in the back and bring out a pokeball which had a wobbuffet. "This isn't gonna work is it?" I asked.

"Nope" Meowth replied.

"Well to bad." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a freezer cannon. You know, the one Hunter J had? I used it on them and sent out discs to carry them back to base but also sending a note saying somehow they knew hunter J. Once that was over with, I found Pikachu and Axew and Lucario and brought them back to Ash. "Here you go!" I said once I had gotten back to the boat.

"Thank you!" Ash and Iris said in unison.

"No problem." I looked at lucario and realized he was about to speak in telepathy.

_"I'm sure Yu- er... Kimiko is wanting to talk to Ash... alone." _He said.

"... OK?" Ash said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
